The Fire Department
by vapid-nomenclature
Summary: The fire users are gathered for a making of a special KOF tournament DVD on a Saturday morning. What gives? This story was made while writing "Kim Kaphwan, King of Cop", an action/humor story coming soon. I'll reply to everyone soon! I promise! :


****The Fire Department***

Saisyu gathers the fire users for extra content for the Limited Edition Hot DVD set with bios, move videos, and more! It's a pretty long Saturday, but hopefully it's worth it.

I don't own King of Fighters.

* * *

PREVIOUS NIGHT, AT YUKI'S.....

Yuki's world had been rocked. She lay there finally recovering from her intense orgasm. "That was quite… a fire…." Yuki said dreamily with stars in her eyes after they did it. They both lay on Yuki's bed, in which the room was filled with stuffed plushies galore and all sorts of girly assortments. "My gawd, that was hot." Kyo grinned as he put his hands behind his head. "What can I say, I **am** a Kusanagi."

* * *

SATURDAY MORNING

It was morning, and a few people were already up. Ash looked at the clock. "Uh, those flamers better get here," he complained, while crossing his arms. Iori, with hands in his pockets, spoke up. "Speak for yourself," he snarled, punctuating it with a "HA." They were at a table set up in a gymnasium at Southtown High. It was a Saturday morning, and Saisyu had organized a meeting with all of the flame wielders. K' had just arrived. He was wearing a Rammstein shirt with his jacket over his shoulder. "I haven't got all day," he said. Iori turned to him. "What, Yagami? You got shit to say, eh?" Iori was terse. "Yeah. Shut up." K' was about to throw a chair. Ash stood in between. "Come on, you guys. Stop it. This is going to be fun, don't you think?" K' stopped. "I guess you're right, I suppose…" Iori nodded. "Whatever." Then, their attention shifted to the door when Shingo arrived.

They all gave long hard stares. Ash put his hand on his hip, with his mouth partially open in awe. "Oh, no, he didn't…." K' scoffed. "Are you for real…?" Iori wanted to laugh so badly. Then, he cleared his throat. "What are you doing here?" Shingo sat down at the table. "I… h-heard that there… was a meeting." All three of the guys laughed. "Yeah, for FLAME wielders!" K' blurted out. Shingo stayed put. "I've got flames!! Kyo will agree I should be here." Iori got up from the table so he could laugh away from the table. Ash shook his head laughing, almost to tears. "Boy…whew….this should be on you tube. I swear, you'd be a phenomenon!" Then, Mai Shiranui walked in wearing causal clothes: a t-shirt and jeans. She let her hair down. "Hey, you guys," she called out. K' sheepishly smiled. "Chicks. Okay, I can deal with that. This was looking like a sausage fest." Ash frowned at that statement.

Shingo's jaw dropped. "Awww, come on!!! You guys were getting on ME!! She doesn't wield any flames." Mai heard this and walked over to Shingo and stood akimbo in his face. At first, it looked like she was about to hit him. "Really?" Shingo sweated. Mai sassed, "Shingo, you're a good kid, and I like you, but you ain't shit." Iori applauded loudly. "That's what I've been SAYING!!! Except, I don't like him." They all laughed, except for Shingo. Then, at that moment, Saisyu and Kyo walked in carrying a cooler and other things. Saisyu went back out to get something else. Kyo stopped. "Shingo, what are you doing here?" The whole group went nuts in laughter. Iori went wild. Ash clapped. "Nicely done." Saisyu came back in with a few more things. Kyo and his father were totally unaware what just happened. "B-but…Kyo…" Kyo felt bad, but he had to lay it down to him. "Sorry, dude." Shingo quickly made his way to the door. K' and Ash hi fived. Saisyu then saw Shingo. He whispered something to him. Shingo smiled and was about to squeal. He was shushed. He winked. Shingo left.

Saisyu put down the cooler. "I need someone to help me get the other things out the van." K' got up to help Saisyu. Kyo sat down, turning the chair the other way, and resting his arms on the top of the chair as he sat down. "What's going on, guys?" Iori came back to sit down. "Shit, it was crazy earlier." Ash smiled. "That poor Shingo." Mai finally sat down. "I heard Krizalid's not coming," she spoke up. Kyo chuckled. "Who'd want him to come anyway?" he quipped. Harmonious concordance arose. "It's like asking my clones to come over to Yuki's while I'm there." Everyone laughed. Saisyu and K' came back with more things. K' put the pizza down on the table. Saisyu had a box of papers. Iori noticed. "Okay….what the fuck are we signing…." He grew concerned. Saisyu held up a hand. "Relax, Yagami, they're just handouts." Kyo snickered to himself. "Great, reading. Pops is making us read…." Saisyu looked up. "Don't think I didn't hear that, Kyo."

Then he handed them out, while saying, "Alright, guys, grab yourself something to drink, grab some food, and we'll start." Mai looked through the handout she received. She nodded approvingly. "This sounds cool," she said to herself. K' grabbed a root beer from the cooler. Ash called out to him." Hey, K' could you be a dear and hand me a cream soda, please?" K' looked up from the cooler. He was about to shoot an off-color comment, but he decided to behave, and retrieved the soda for Ash. "Thanks."

Saisyu continued. "Alright, everyone. I gathered you all today because SNK has asked to release a Hot Edition of the King of Fighters tournament DVD. Chizuru called me a few weeks ago, and since you all know, Miss Kagura's a sponsor. I was told that we all have to offer biographies and some pictures." K' raised his hand. "What if you don't HAVE any of that shit?" Everyone was silent for almost over a minute. Slowly but surely, Kyo chirped, in an almost deriding manner, "Make something up," Iori rolled his eyes. "Oh, how gratuitous." Saisyu was thinking, scratching his chin. "Well, embellish something," he said, going around Kyo's suggestion. K' shrugged and leaned back in his chair. Saisyu continued. "We ALL will get paid for this." Ash rubbed his hands together. "Now, there's a reason why I woke up this morning." Everyone agreed. "Now, there's a schedule in the packet on where pictures and such will be taken for the set."

* * *

PICTURES GETTING TAKEN!!!

"Like this, or like this?" Kyo smirked as he posed. His father groaned at his son's question as the photographers were taking his picture. "So arrogant."

"You can stop that now," Iori growled at Ash as his picture was getting taken. Ash was posing quite questionably.

"Are we done?" Iori asked the photographer impatiently.

"Okay, seriously, how many pictures are they taking of Mai??" Kyo wondered.

"I'm NOT taking anything off!!" Mai cried.

"Geezer, stop acting so cocky," his son spat as Saisyu posed in his famous thought like pose. He shot back, "Likewise, twerp."

"Just hurry up, okay?" K' requested.

After the photographers left, the fighters were all allowed to write their biographies before the videographers came. "Make sure you spell everything right, and use proper grammar, Kyo," Iori teased. Kyo flipped him off. Mai was pretty much writing a 6 page essay. A lot of it was about Andy. K' was stumped for words. He seemed bored. Ash turned to K' and suggested, "Why don't you write about how you met Maxima and stuff like that?" K' huffed. "Sure." Then, Chizuru came in to the gym. Saisyu saw her, and they shook hands. "Thank you SO much for getting everyone together, Saisyu. Seems like everything's going well."

* * *

VIDEO TIME!!!

"NO. Nope. Not doing that again. I remembered the things that happened last time," Kyo was not pleased.

[a video on youtube Kyo is referring to he had to do a while ago]

"Earth!!!" shouted Orochi Yashiro, standing on a mountain.

"Fiiire!!" Kyo yelled from a burning house.

"Wiiiiind!! HAHAHAHA!!" Goenitz cackled as he was flying a kite.

"Yay! Water!! Er, I mean Ice!!!" Kula squealed while surfing in a tub.

"Heart!!!" Rugal boasted, holding someone's bleeding, dripping heart in his hand at a hospital.

"Go Orochi!!" Goenitz, Orochi Yashiro, and Rugal shouted with fists in the air. Everyone else didn't say a word.

"When fighters' energies combine, I am OROCHI!!"

* * *

Kyo felt embarrassed showing the video to his girlfriend, who giggled. "You look so cuuuute!" Kyo groaned. "At least I got paid for it," he sighed.

* * *

K' spoke up. "That's pretty fucking stupid. Why did you agree to do it?" Kyo felt stumped. Iori noticed this. "You got owned." Kyo and Iori began to bicker. The videographers came in.

"Alright, this may take a while," Saisyu informed the group. "We have more food coming in, and we got you a few things to keep you occupied. What you guys are going to do is a run of your moves that you use in the battles so everyone gets a sense of what you do." Everyone nodded, and one by one they signed up on a sheet under timeslots. K' wanted to go first so he could get it over with and get some food.

Mai sat down next to Iori. "What do you want…" Iori grumbled. Mai huffed while playing with her nails, "nothing." She noticed Iori's half finished bio. "You mind if I read it?" she politely asked. Iori pushed it towards her. "By all means, go ahead. Knock yourself out." She read it to herself. She was frowning during the read. "Wow…this guy's full of hate…" Mai thought to herself. She put it down and went to get something to drink. Kyo, meanwhile, took out his Neo Geo Pocket Color and played Metal Slug. Ash noticed. "Where did you get that?" Kyo pressed pause. "I bought it," he remarked. Chizuru was on her way out when she noticed Ash. She stopped. She suddenly felt angry. Ash turned around and noticed her. He grinned and gave her a little wave. She stormed out.

* * *

Later that day, everyone's moves were documented. Saisyu announced. "Thank you all for coming down today. It's very much appreciated. The DVD, I'm told, should be out in a few months. What we've done today is complementary to the tournament DVD that's been worked on for a while. This one's just the flame edition. It's got videos, photos, what you guys wrote, you name it. Again, thanks." K' was the first to leave. Ash stole quite a few cans of pop. Iori followed soon after. Saisyu and Kyo were left with a mess. "Goddammit!" they both said simultaneously. Mai came back to help. "I was taking a piss," she informed. Kyo sat back down. "Oh, good. The cleaner's here." Mai steamed up and smacked Kyo out of his chair. "Your son," Mai turned to Saisyu. "Is an ASSHOLE!!!" She stormed out. Saisyu tsked at Kyo. "Thanks a lot son, for scaring away our cleanup crew. Asshole," he sharply scolded.

* * *

After they were done cleaning the area up, they drove home before it got dark. "Hey, dad. I saw you whisper something to Shingo earlier today. What EXACTLY did you tell him??" Kyo wanted to know. Saisyu laughed. "I just told him if he wanted to learn your moves, to just buy the DVD."


End file.
